monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Stadium Tours (2017)
In 2017 Monster Jam will be running two stadium tours that are separate from the two Fox Sports Series, FS1 east, and FS1 west. Tour #1 Competitors '1. Grave Digger #30: Dennis Anderson (Tampa only, injuries)/ Carl Van Horn (filled in for the rest of the tour) 2. Son-Uva Digger: Ryan Anderson 3. Monster Energy: Coty Saucier 4. El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough 5. Black Stallion: Michael Vaters 6. Overkill Evolution: Mikey Vaters/ Sean Duhon (St. Louis fill-in) 7. Over Bored: Jamey Garner 8. Barbarian: Devin Jones 9. The Xtermigator: JR McNeal 10. Jester: Matt Pagliarulo 11. Rage: Cory Rummell 12. Wrecking Crew: Mike Thompson 13. Bounty Hunter: Todd Morey 14. Iron Outlaw: Mike Christensen 15. Mechanical Mischief: Jim Burns (St. Louis only) 16. Thunder 4X4: Jim Bendzick (St. Louis only) 17. Samson: Rick Steffens (St. Louis only) Stops 1. Tampa, Florida Show #1: Raymond James Stadium 2. Orlando, Florida: Camping World Stadium 3. Toronto, Ontario - Canada: The Rogers Centre (two events) 4. St. Louis, Missouri: The Dome at America's Center 5. Anaheim, California #3: Angel Stadium of Anaheim 6. Oakland, California: Oakland Alameda County Coliseum Tour #2 Competitors 1. Grave Digger #27: Charlie Pauken 2. Metal Mulisha: Matt Buyten 3. The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell 4. Dragon: Jon Zimmer 5. Soldier Fortune: Chad Fortune 6. Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly 7. Storm Damage: Tim Mente 8. Hurricane Force: Steven Thompson 9. Big Kahuna: Shane England 10. Raminator: Mark Hall 11. Xtreme Diesel: Dave Radzierez 12. Samson: Rick Steffens (Detroit and Minneapolis only) 13. Mechanical Mischief: Jim Burns (Detroit and Minneapolis only) 14. Quad Chaos: Aaron Cain (Detroit only) 15. USA-1: Roger Gauger (Minneapolis only) 16. Bad News Travels Fast: Brandon Derrow (Tampa only) 17. Bounty Hunter: Todd Morey (Tampa only) 18. Iron Outlaw: Mike Christensen (Tampa only) 19. Hooligan: Gary Schott Jr. (San Diego and Anaheim only) 20. Devastator: Mark Schroeder (San Diego and Anaheim only) 21. McGruff: Rod Wood (San Diego and Anaheim only) Stops 1. Detroit, Michigan #1: Ford Field 2. Tampa, Florida Show #2: Raymond James Stadium 3. Minneapolis, Minnesota: U.S. Bank Stadium 4. San Diego, California #2: Petco Park 5. Anaheim, California #4: Angel Stadium of Anaheim 6. El Paso, Texas: UTEP Sun Bowl (two events) Results Stadium Tour #1 Tampa 1 Wheelies: Wrecking Crew Racing: Son-Uva Digger Freestyle: Monster Energy Overall Chamion: ''Son-Uva Digger '''Orlando' '''Wheelies: Black Stallion Racing: Monster Energy Freestyle: Overkill Evolution ''Overall Champion: ''Monster Energy '''Toronto Saturday. Wheelies: Bounty Hunter Racing: Son-uva Digger Freestyle: El Toro Loco Overall Champion: ''Son-uva Digger '''Sunday.' ''Wheelies: The Xtermigator Racing: Monster Energy Freestyle: Grave Digger ''Overall Champion: ''Grave Digger ''St. Louis''' Wheelies: El Toro Loco Racing: Barbarian Freestyle: Monster Energy Overall Champion: ''Son-uva Digger/Monster Energy (tie) '''Tour #2' Detroit 1 Wheelies: Xtreme Diesel Racing: VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist Freestyle: Grave Digger Overall Champion: ''Grave Digger '''Tampa 2' Wheelis: Big Kahuna Racing: VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist Freestyle: Dragon ''Overall Champion: ''VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist Points Total Tour #1 # Son-uva Digger- 125 # Monster Energy- 114 # Grave Digger- 103 # El Toro Loco- 99 # Rage- 94 # Jester- 77 # Overkill Evolution- 63 # Over Bored- 59 # Iron Outlaw- 57 # Wrecking Crew- 49 # Barbarian- 47 # The Xtermigator- 47 # Bounty Hunter- 43 # Black Stallion- 39 # Samson- 12 # Mechanical Mischief- 8 Tour #2 # Dragon- 53 # VP Racing Fuels Mad Scientist- 51 # Grave Digger- 47 # Raminator- 37 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 35 # Metal Mulisha- 31 # Soldier Fortune- 28 # Big Kahuna- 24 # Hurricane Force- 20 # Xtreme Diesel- 18 # Bad News Travels Fast- 17 # Quad Chaos- 14 # Samson- 12 # Iron Outlaw- 11 # Storm Damage- 8 # Bounty Hunter- 7 # Mechanical Mischief- 5 # USA-1- 0 # McGruff- 0 # Devastator- 0 # Hooligan- 0 Trivia * Dennis Anderson was injured during the first Tampa show after a failed backflip attempt. * Madusa was originally intended to compete in tour #1, but due to an injury she will be unable to compete and will only be signing autographs at those events. * The first stop of tour #1 was originally going to be Houston, but due to the Houston Texans NFL team making to the playoffs the event had to be rescheduled. * Quad Chaos made it's Monster Jam debut in Detroit. Category:Events Category:2017 events Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours